Snapes obsession
by amateur-panda
Summary: Snape wants to make a sexy move on Harry. He knows that harry is only attracted to girls so he makes a plan of action, to make himself irrisitible towards Harry and to make HARRY POTTER GAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy, plz dnt be harsh! **

**i just love messin wid harry potter...**

* * *

Snape's obsession:

Snape locked his office door and made his way to his desk. He had an evil satisfied smirk on his face and opened his desk draw. There he took out a photo frame, which contained a picture of a boy.

You would think that maybe it would be a picture of a family member or maybe even the Dark Lord, but no it was a picture of Harry Potter. Snape held the frame next to his heart and mumbled,

"Ahhh at last we are together my love." He stroked the frame with his finger and wondered if Harry, in anyway, felt the same as he did.

All those detentions that he had given Harry,

every one of them was a happy memory. He remembered when he first saw Harry in the great hall during super, how he had wished that Harry had rather been chosen to be in slytheran house, then they would be together for most of the day.

He remembered his first crush, James Potter, oh how handsome James used to be……but James got old and wrinkly. It didn't matter to him that James had passed away, for James had left him the greatest present of all, it was a bundle of joy, but Snape liked to think of Harry more like a bundle of pot. Every time Harry is around him, it makes him feel like he's high, Harry was way hotter then is father. Especially that cute tattoo that the Dark Lord had marked on Harry's forehead, Snape had personally asked Voldemort to do his talent on Harry, everyone new how artistic the Dark Lord was with his tattoos. When Snape turned 18 he went straight to Voldemort for a tattoo on his ass that had the words- **James Gay Forever.**

He still had it, but he was planning to remove it and make space for Harry.

* * *

Snape knew that he had to start making a bigger move on Harry, before he turned fugly (fat & ugly) But how? He didn't want to do it artificially by making a love potion, no, he wanted to do it by himself.

Snape thought hard that evening and eventually he got the best idea of all. Snape knew that Harry liked girls, but Harry was still young and there was still a chance for Harry to become gay. He decided that next lesson he would give Potter a detention and give him a few lines to write out, saying I am gay, I am gay, then he would make his move and strip, maybe if he showed Harry his sexy greasy body, that Harry would fall in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Snapes Obsession: 

Chapter 2 

Snape looked at his timetable, he had made a big red heart around the lesson with Harry.

Taking one last look at the frame, he kissed the picture of Harry and hid it in his desk. Harry's lesson was the one after lunch, this was perfect, for Snape still had to do the finishing touches to his thong.

It was time for Harry's lesson. Snape decided to make the class read a book called Beautiful Men of Uranus.

Snape needed to accuse Harry of something, so he could give Harry detention. This was not a big problem, for Snape usually gave Harry detentions for stupid things.

Malfoy was busy whispering something to his friend Crab. This was the perfect moment. Snape stood up and walked over to Harry. He had butterflies in his stomach, like he was a real little teenage boy about to ask a girl out.

He then just blurted it all out,

"Mr Potter, this is not a talking period, it is reading period!" "I will not have this bad behaviour, I will see you at 8pm for detention!"

Harry tried talking back to Snape, by saying that he wasn't the one talking, but Snape just took away 50 points from his house.

When the class was leaving, Snape shouted out at Harry, telling him not to forget the detention at 8, he was about to foolishly say it's a date, but quickly shut up. He did not want to spoil the surprise.

Snape was sure that when Harry was passing out the door, that Harry had showed his love towards him by pulling the middle finger, everyone knew that the sign meant love you.

It was round about 7 and Snape was decorating his classroom with candles and hearts. He was wearing his usual black coat, but under it was something that you would not like to see in a million years. He had greased his whole body and had left his hair the old greasy way, but had added some Barbie glitter with it. He had brought a thong that was fluffy and had the words, "I'm a sexy beast."

He had laid out a red quill and heart pieces of paper, for Harry to write out the lines. Just when the clock struck 8, there was a nock at the door and Snape said, "Please do come in." with an eager smile on his face…………………..


	3. Chapter 3

Snapes Obsession Chapter 3 

Snape stood up from his desk to greet Harry, he quickly hid the frame in his desk, like he usually did.

Harry took the closest desk towards him, but was soon told to sit by the desk, which was layered with the red quill and heart paper.

Harry wondered why the classroom was decorated in a valentine theme! It wasn't close to Valentines Day and even if it was, Harry wouldn't dream of Snape changing his cold and slimy classroom just for the occasion.

Harry was about to ask why he had gone to so much preparation for no reason, but quickly decided not to, for he wanted to get to bed as soon as possible.

Snape sat on his desk and crossed his legs. He gave an enormous smile that revealed his chipped and yellow teeth. "Well Mr Potter!" "You better get to your writing then." "I want you to write out the following words that are on my board."

Harry looked up at the board. He nearly burst out laughing at the site, but controlled his giggling by pretending to cough. The board had the words, "I AM GAY." Harry thought that this was one of Peeve's retarded pranks and started writing.

Harry didn't ask any questions about the board, because he just wanted to get the stupid detention over and done with.

After about 50 sentences of "I am gay." Snape took a stroll up to Harry's desk. The smell of grease and ass made him feel very faint. Harry noticed a very peculiar thing about Snape, he saw that he did not only have very shiny hair, but also glitter in his hair!

Soon the faintness took over him and Harry saw black. In about 5 minutes he came round, but found himself tied up onto a chair and Snape was on his lap!

"Well Mr Potter, how do you feel?" asked Snape with an enormous smile on his face. Harry was totally confused. Why was he tied up and why was Snapes fat ass on his lap?

Harry tried budging from the chair, but found that his hands were tied too tightly!

Harry lost his temper at that moment. "Let me loose you ugly faag!" screamed Harry.

Snape gave a loving smile and said, "Now Harry, there's no need for those sweet loving words!" " You will have your chance later, but please, let me speak."

Harry tried talking, but was soon kept quite by a dirty old sock put in his mouth.

"Aaah, that's better!" sighed Snape.

Snape started stroking Harry's leg and smiled.

Harry was screaming as loud as he could, but the sock was stopping any sound from coming out.

Snape got up from Harry's lap and stood in front of Harry.

"I know that you feel the same as I do my love." Said Snape "But now it is time for me to express my feelings towards you."

Harry's face gave a huge frown and he tried saying something, but it was no use. Harry looked extremely angry.

_A/n- sorry but had to stop there, I have no idea how to end the story! I have an idea what snape is gonna do next, but how to end it is a problem. Plz help!_


End file.
